une bagarre peut vite dégénérer !
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Je crois que tout est dans le titre. Deux personnes censés se détester. Un appartement. Des mains plus ou moins baladeuses et le tour et jouer. Si vous ne savez pas ou je veux en venir, venez jeter un coup d'œil ! Vous ne perdez rien ! Promis ! :)


**Salutation à vous.  
**

**Disclamer : Ces personnages aussi beaux soit-ils ne m'appartiennent pas. ils sont la propriété exclusive de ****Yuuki Kodama. Une chance incroyable.**

**Voici mon deuxième OS sur l'un des couples les plus hot & cute que je connaisses. Si vous n'êtes pas encore accros à eux, j'espère que grâce à ça, vous allez apprécier un peu plus ce couple ! :)**

**Je préviens, c'est le premier lemon que je post, donc indulgence, indulgence lol. **

**Oh et dernière chose, les Bescherelle ne sont toujours pas mes amis. Ils doivent avoir un dent contre moi, donc s'il y a des fautes, j'en suis désolé.**

**Bonne Lecture! **

* * *

**Un combat peut vite dégénérer.**

**xx**

Une nouvelle bagarre. L'appartement est sans dessus-dessous. Tout ce qui peut être pris comme arme a été utilisé. La pièce principale ressemble à un vulgaire champ de bataille. Les deux protagonistes continuent de se battre, de s'envoyer leurs poings et/ou jambes et l'appartement ne ressemble plus vraiment à quelque chose d'habitable. L'un des deux se fait alors sauvagement plaqué contre l'un des pilots centraux et se dévisageant mutuellement, leurs regards se croisent. Alors peut-être est-ce la faute de cet argenté, ou celle de cet ébène. Quoi qu'il en soit ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait prévu que cette bagarre tourne ainsi.

Des lèvres se plaquent l'une sur l'autre. Durement. Hargneusement. Violemment. Le noiraud s'accroche au sweat de son vis-à-vis soit pour se défaire de cette prise, soit pour la continuer. Personne n'aurait su le dire. Le gris approfondis l'échange, accroche brutalement la nuque de l'une de ces mains tandis que l'autre continue de coincer sa « proie » contre ce mur. A bout de souffle, tous deux relâchent la pression sur leurs lèvres et s'échangent un autre regard. Ils ne savent pas s'ils sont en colère, dégoutés, surpris ou incompréhensif. Une seule chose se lient dans leurs regards : l'envie. Ne prenant pas le temps de penser, Staz inverse leur position et emprisonne à son tour les lèvres de son ami. Envie. Convoitise. Désir.

Un nouveau genre de bagarre vient de naitre entre eux. Reprenant le dessus, Wolf pousse son compagnon de jeu jusqu'au mur face à lui et d'une main habile, le fait grimper sur le meuble qui se trouve à leur côté. Faisant voler le peu d'objets qui restent sur la commode, l'ébène prend place sur le bois et entoure la nuque ainsi que la taille du gris de ces bras et de ces jambes. Leurs lèvres ne se quittent pas, cherchant toujours plus de contact, elles s'apprécient pour la première fois. Les mains activent de Wolf, lui permettent de dégrafer le jeans de son ami sans aucune difficulté tandis que celles de l'ébène, retirent le sweat noir de son ainé.

Ils aiment le gout de l'autre. Aime cette sensation sous leurs doigts. Aime ce sentiment fragile que tout pourrait être autrement s'ils arrêtaient. Habilement et sans penser, l'ébène déboutonne le jeans de l'argenté, non sans avoir donné une multitude de frissons à la peau tannée et glissant sa main sur l'entre-jambe de son partenaire, un sourire malin s'inscrit sur son visage. De son côté, Wolf décide de changer de place et portant le noiraud, il le colle de nouveau à un mur et baisse le jeans de son partenaire. Staz fait le reste et se retrouve plus ou moins en boxer puisque celui-ci disparait bien vite. De nouveau étroitement entrelaçait, leur souffle est saccadé, le baiser encore plus pressant et collant un instant son front à celui de l'ébène, Wolf pénètre son cadet sans plus de ménagement.

Le souffle court…,

Le cœur battant…,

Leurs lèvres se retrouvent…,

Et un nouveau ballet commence. Un mouvement de bassin se fait, des doigts écorchent un dos tanné, les lèvres se séparent et le gris plonge dans le cou de son amant pour le mordre et lui laisser des marques. Staz suit les à-coups, soupir et incite l'argenté à aller plus vite. S'accrochant aux épaules de son ainé, il se décolle du mur et se retrouvent tous deux propulsés vers un autre endroit de l'appartement. Accoté à une commode, les deux se séparent brutalement mais se rejoignent très vite. L'ébène dos à son homologue se laisse de nouveau pénétrer et alors qu'il sent les mains du gris sur ces hanches et dans le bas de son dos, les siennes se retrouvent à tenir fermement le meuble tandis qu'il suit les va-et-vient à l'intérieur de son intimité. Empressés, brutaux, désireux. Leurs corps ne fait plus qu'un et leurs souffles s'échappent irrégulièrement. Mordant sa lèvre inférieure, Staz n'empêche plus ces gémissements d'apparaitre et se laisse aller au plaisir de la chair.

Wolf fond sur la nuque de son cadet, la lèche et laisse des baisers brûlant sur cette peau laiteuse. Ils ne comprennent pas, ne veulent pas penser, seulement profiter de ce « temps mort » entre eux. Ils ne veulent pas comprendre ce qui leurs arrive, ne veulent pas savoir la signification de leur acte. Ils veulent seulement continuer encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que leur désir fou soit rassasié. Reprenant le contrôle, l'argenté retourne le noiraud et encadre son visage de ces mains, pour, la seconde d'après, capturer ces lèvres tentantes et enivrantes.

Ça leurs fait mal. Ils ont mal de cette proximité, tellement… . Mais ils ne peuvent plus arrêter. Ils ont besoin de ce contact, besoin d'accrocher l'autre même si cela les fait souffrir pour une raison inconnue. Gardant une main derrière la nuque de Staz, il le fait basculer sur le canapé et recommence leur ébat, retirant le peu de vêtement qui leurs restent. Wolf a le loisir de dévisager chaque détail du visage de l'ébène. Les joues rougies qui le rendent désirables, ces yeux mi-clos qui ne combattent plus la luxure, sa bouche entrouverte, ces mains resserrant les avant-bras du gris. Wolf, ne rate aucune chose et continue d'accélérer ces mouvements.

Staz est enivré, loin de tout sauf de ce gris. Le sentir en lui le rend plus vivant que jamais. Il se sent si bien et en même temps si mal. Son ventre le fait souffrir pour une raison qu'il connait parfaitement. Raison qu'il ne veux pas entendre. Cherchant la nuque de son partenaire, il l'attire à lui et reprend possession de ces lèvres, si chaudes, si douces, si sucrées. Leurs langues se goutent de nouveau, comme de vieilles amies en vrai. Comme si, elles étaient faites pour être ensemble. Leurs corps bougent de nouveau, Wolf amène son amant dans sa chambre et l'étalant sur son lit, il ne quitte pas la bouche du noiraud.

S'enfonçant plus profondément en son amant, les deux sentent la jouissance venir. Reculant au maximum le moment, le gris a un sentiment de peur tandis que l'ébène, un sentiment de vide lui arriver. Comme deux aimants, leurs corps se sont reconnus et d'une façon ou d'une autre, ils ne peuvent pas ignorer les sentiments qui remontent en eux. Soupirant l'un et l'autre, ils se déversent chacun leur tour mais ne se détachent pas pour autant.

Continuant ces mouvements dans l'intimité du plus jeune, Wolf redoute tandis que Staz espère. Une dernière fois leurs bouches se connectent. Doucement, une danse plus tendre, plus câline, plus affectueuse prend forme. Gardant ces mains au niveau du visage du noiraud, l'argenté s'enfouit dans un cou et sent les mains du noiraud entourer sa taille. Le calme revient, le bruit devient silence et leurs cœurs se fait entendre. C'est étrange, envieux d'autre moment comme celui-là. Avide d'un nouvel échange.

Dans ce grand lit, étroitement entrelacé, ils s'endorment. Voulant reculer au maximum l'explication qu'ils allaient certainement trouver. Voulant profiter encore un peu de cette proximité qu'ils se sont accordés.

… .

Le lendemain, le réveil n'est pas brutal. Il est silencieux et dérangeant. Fixant son côté droit, l'argenté frôle délicatement la peau de son cadet et repense à leur ébat. Il aurait aimé que cet ébène ne s'éveille jamais, qu'il reste à jamais endormi… près de lui. On pouvait lire une douleur dans ces yeux d'un bleu lagon mais voyant son partenaire bouger, il essaie d'effacer toute trace de sentiment… mais essayer ne veut pas dire réussir.

De son côté, Staz frotte quelque peu dans ces prunelles noirs. Papillonnant, il aperçoit le corps de son ami près de lui et pour ne pas lui faire face, il tourne son visage du côté opposé. Faisant se froisser les draps, les pensées de l'ébène se mettent dans l'ordre. Il est gêné de se retrouver dans cette situation mais une chose en lui, lui affirme que non. Qu'il est à sa place. Alors prenant son courage, il revient vers le gris et lève ces yeux vers lui. Il le pense beau, le voit beau et il était sur de toujours l'avoir vu ainsi malgré son acharnement à faire croire le contraire.

**_ Salut, toi. **

La voix de Wolf est roque, suave et terriblement excitante en cette matinée. Mordant sa lèvre, le noiraud se jure de ne révéler aucune de ces pensées et fronce légèrement les sourcils. Il ne sait pas comment débuter la conversation et ne veux pas savoir comment elle allait se terminer.

**_ Hum. **

Aucun son n'arrive à sortir des lèvres de l'ébène. Il a perdu sa voix, il n'y a plus que son cœur qu'il ressent. Il tape fort, trop fort pour l'ignorer. C'est la première fois que leur dispute se termine ainsi, la première fois que son palpitant ne veux pas se taire. Il est perdu et il sent trop le regard bleuté de son ami sur lui. Le silence est oppressant, il fait souffrir les deux protagonistes et le geste qu'entame Staz fait mal au gris. Retirant le drap de son corps, le noiraud commence à récupérer ces vêtements, du moins des vêtements et se rhabille déjà. C'est Wolf qui enclenche une nouvelle dispute sans le vouloir, sans comprendre.

**_ Tu comptes déjà partir !? **

**_ Je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici, effectivement. J'ai des choses à faire. **

Fixant durement le dos du noiraud, l'argenté agrippe le bras de celui-ci et lui fait faire un demi-tour pour qu'il se retrouve face à lui. S'il veut partir, il n'allait pas le retenir mais il doit soulager sa conscience avant que ce crétin ne s'en aille.

**_ J'suis pas désolé de ce qui s'est passé ! J'suis pas désolé de t'avoir pris comme ça ! Et je n'regretterais jamais ce qu'il y a eu la nuit dernière. …Tu m'fais tellement chier ! Tu me sors par les yeux, j'ai envie de te tuer dès que j'te vois mais putain ! **–D'une main, Wolf effleure la joue de son interlocuteur plus tendrement qu'il ne l'aurait cru et reprend- **…Tu me tue. Je…jamais je pourrais faire ça.**

**_ Tu crois que t'es le seul à être énervé par ta présence !? T'es chiant ! Tu te crois toujours supérieur et tu es si… …emmerdant ! Toi et ton regard de « je suis le meilleur », tu me soules ! Tu es le seul à occuper toutes mes pensées tellement t'es chiant ! **

Un léger rictus arrive sur le visage de l'argenté et cette seule chose, enrage encore plus l'ébène. Il déteste toutes ces mimiques, les connait toutes par cœur et peut toutes les interpréter. Se jaugeant l'un et l'autre, aucun geste n'est fait, rien, seulement ce jeu de regard et ce sourire.

**_ J'te déteste Vlad.**

**_ Et moi j'te hais. **

Un sourire se montre alors sur chacune de leurs frimousses. Comme un accord tacite. C'est étrange et si calme. Staz termine t'enfiler un sweat qui ne lui appartient pas et avant de quitter la chambre pour de bon, il fait un demi-tour, fixe le gris un instant et dépose ces lèvres sur celle de son vis-à-vis brièvement, tendrement. Aucun mot. Seulement des gestes. Ils se comprennent mieux ainsi. Wolf rattrape alors ce visage de poupée pour approfondir cet échange, qui dure plus longtemps. Et une fois l'acte fini, l'ébène quitte la chambre ainsi que l'appartement un étrange sourire aux lèvres.

Wolf se laisse tomber sur le matelas, les bras en croix et ne bouge plus. Son cœur bat fortement, ces pensées sont incohérentes et pourtant, il se sent affreusement bien. Fermant les yeux, il repense à cette nuit et dans un coin de sa tête, il essai de trouver un nouveau sujet de dispute. Il attend avec impatience leur prochaine rencontre, il est sûr qu'elle serait mouvementée et affreusement délicieuse. Il a maintenant hâte de se confronter de nouveau à lui et une multitude d'idée plus perverse les unes que les autres traversent son esprit. …Oui, la prochaine fois, il est sur de séquestrer cet ébène une bonne semaine.

[…]

* * *

**Terminé.**

**Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi !? Bien... Ou pas !?**

**Expérience à renouveler !? Oui, non, pourquoi !? J'attends vos reviews et vos avis.**

**J'espère que j'ai réussis à vous faire apprécier ce couple d'avantage ! Sinon je recommencerais jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive ! :)**

**Parce qu'ils sont réellement craquant ensemble.**

**Je vous aime et je vous apprécie.**


End file.
